Carbon which, in general, and for the purposes of present disclosure, includes graphitic materials, and can range from the highly graphitic types of carbon to low temperature (1000.degree. C. to 1400.degree. C.) baked carbonaceous articles, carbon fibers and diamond. Carbon possesses properties which make carbon an excellent material for high temperature applications as a substrate material. Moreover, amongst the desirable properties, carbon, such as graphite, possesses good thermal shock resistance, a high sublimation temperature point, and an increase in strength with increasing temperature (up to 2200.degree. C.). Carbon, however, tends to oxidize in an oxidizing atmosphere.
In prior practice, a number of carbon composites have been formed and graphite has been coated with a number of combinations of metals such as chromium, titanium, hafnium, zirconium, vanadium, niobium, tantalum, tungsten and molybdenum. However, it has been found that when graphite has been coated with these carbide or carbonyl forming metals, the subsequent deposition of tin results in a dewetting of tin upon the heating of the graphite substrate.
Consequently, the traditional coating elements such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,084, 4,104,417, 3,860,443, 2,866,724 and 2,636,856 and even those disclosed and found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,794 have failed to provide for a composition which would be a non-tin dewetting graphite composite.